Cornered
Cornered 'is a custom Nazi Zombies map. Cornered, once again, takes place in the same location as the previous map: Rundown. However, more areas have been opened up for gameplay. Backstory While fighting at the British-American space base above Mars, John "Soap" MacTavish, John Price, Simon "Ghost" Riley, and Gary "Roach" Sanderson became cornered in a small area of the space base. The four S.A.S. agents began to run out of ammunition. In a last ditch effort, the four pulled out their Colt M1911 .45s and prepared for inevitable defeat. Meanwhile, the four Space Marines that were sent to rescue Soap, Price, Ghost, and Roach were also cornered. However, unlike the four S.A.S. agents, they were cornered into a single room. Inevitabely they four were mauled. Enemies *American scientist zombies - The American scientist zombies in this map wear the stereotypical scientist white robe, which is bloody and wrinkled. These zombies eyes glow white. *American Astronaut zombies - The American astrononaut zombies are the equivalent to the Russian Cosmonaut zombies in the three previous maps. The attire of the Astronaut zombies is a white suit and a broken helment. *British soldier zombies - The British soldier zombies in this map wear the space-camo combat outfit. These zombies' eyes glow white, and their faces are pale and wrinkled. These zombies are quite bloody. Often, they will stumble (but not roll). *Aliens - The Aliens in this map do not wear clothing. They are green, with some bullet holes in them. These zombiefied Aliens are the first type of boss that appear in the ''Spacefront ''storyline. They appear every 4-5 rounds. Weapons 'Pistols *M9 *.44 Magnum *Colt M1911 .45 'Machine Pistols' *G18 *M93 Raffica 'Submachine Guns' *UMP45 *PP2000 *MP7 PDW *Chang Feng *Super V SMG 'Assault Rifles' *FAL *M14 *M4A1 *F2000 *Famas *AK-103 *TAR-21 *CAR-15 *SCAR-H *Galil ACE *LAPA FA-03 *FX-05 Xiuhcoatl 'Light Machine Guns' *RPD *M249 SAW *AUG HBAR 'Shotguns' *M1014 *Ranger *SPAS-12 'Sniper Rifles' *Dragunov *Barrett M82A1 .50cal 'Launchers' *AT4 *RPG 'Other' *Riot Shield 'Equipment' *Claymore 'Wonder Weapons' *Decoy *Ray Gun Utilities *Telporter - The Teleporters in this map are exactly like the ones in "Five", except they do not emit numbers. *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box is one of the only two utilities in this map. The Mystery Box contains every weapon, excluding the off-wall weapons. The Mystery Box has two glowing question marks on it. It costs 950 points to use. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine is exactly the same as the one in any canonical Zombie map. *Electro-Shock Defenses - The other utility in this map are Electro-Shock Defenses. There are a total of two Electro-Shock Defenses, which are scattered around the map. Each cost 1000 points to activate. When zombies touch the electricity bolt that is emitted from it they are immediately "fried", and die instantly. The electricity lasts thirty seconds. Perk-a-Colas and Snack Machines 'Perk-a-Colas' *Juggernog *Stamin-Up *Speed Cola *PhD Flopper *Quick Revive *Concussion Cola 'Snack Machine' *Tactical Snack Power-Ups *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Double Points *Death Machine ﻿ Category:Cornered Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith